Louvered shutters for architectural openings, such as doors, windows, and the like, have taken numerous forms for many years. Louvered shutters generally provide adjustable light and privacy control through the inclusion of multiple rotatable louvers. In operation, consumers may rotate the louvers to a desired position that provides a preferred amount of light and privacy.